The invention relates to a system for providing an audi-visual presentation comprising a basic pan and at least a complementary pan, the, system comprising functionally distinguishable storage media for storing the basic part and the complementary part, and merging means for merging the basic part with the complementary part into the audio-visual presentation.
Such a system is known from French Patent Application 2 596 605. In that document the system comprises a video system intended for the transmission of commercials in chain stores having various branches. A first storage medium. which is a video tape, is found close to the merging means in a branch of the chain store. Another storage medium is found at a different location and is linked to the merging means via a telephone line. The audio-visual presentation generated by the merging means is transferred to be displayed on a video screen which is located at a conspicuous spot in the shop. On the video tape there is the basic part which does not often change. The basic part contains, for example, video pictures of products on sale in the chain store. The further storage medium stores a complementary part intended for temporary use. This complementary part contains, for example, text about offerings. The basic part is to be merged with the complementary part in a certain manner. The storage medium on which the complementary part is stored is found at a central location from which all the branches of the chain store can be supplied with information. This storage medium contains not only the complementary part, but also commands in response to which the basic part and the complementary part are to be merged. The complementary part and the commands are transmitted to the merging means at the time when the shop is closed, for example, at the end of the shopping day. At a later instant, for example, before the shop is opened in the morning, the basic part and the complementary part are merged in response to the commands, after which the audio-visual presentation is held. The video system described in that document is rather rigid and is merely arranged for changing frequently varying data in the audio-visual presentation such as commercials. The change will then not be effected until the complete complementary part has been received.